Belladonna
by Bride of Spock
Summary: Narcissa is struggling to cope when Lucius is arrested. Can she pull herself together for the newest addition to the Malfoy family? How will said addition cope with her new family? On hiatus.
1. Sentenced

I stared at my husband. Lucius was muttering to himself and occasionally breaking into fits of hysterical laughter. He told me with Malfoy pride that he would survive this place. But with the trial this afternoon, chances of him keeping that promise are dim.

I pursed my lips and rose from my chair. I'm escorted out, away from Azkaban prison, and I apparated home. Draco caught me as I stumbled. "Mother," he said softly, embracing me.

"Draco, darling," I said. "You must not attend the trial."

"Father is..."

"Damaged beyond repair, sweetheart."

My carefully trained face betrayed me and I felt the tears scorching my cheeks. Draco wanted to cry too, I could tell, but his face remained impassive as a single tear escaped. He sighed. "You should sleep, Mother," he said. I stood shakily.

"Don't leave, Draco," I pleaded, once I was settled in the bed that seems empty without Lucius. Draco stayed, and sang me the songs Lucius forbade him to sing years ago, the nursery rhymes and sweet little songs most children heard growing up. I fell asleep with little difficulty.

Two hours later, I was woken by a house elf because "it is time for Mistress Narcissa to go" and I must get ready. I wore my smartest clothes. Lucius won't recognise me but the rest of the world mustn't know that I was crumbling away, that I was still proud.

Lucius was chained to that horrible chair. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, shuffled some papers and declared the trial begun. This isn't fair. Lucius was in no state to be questioned!

I was sickened when they forced Veritaserum down his throat.

"Did you willingly let Voldemort into your home?"

"Yes."

"Knowing full well the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes."

"You didn't protest, for the safety of your family?'

"No. The Dark Lord will be given whatever he wants regardless of personal feelings." Kingsley wrote some notes down. I felt sick to my stomach.

Another man began questioning Lucius. "How do you feel about putting your son in danger?"

"It was regrettable and I experienced blind panic at times, but the Dark Lord must not be refused."

"How do you feel knowing you put your wife in danger?" Many eyes were drawn to me, but I kept up the cool and collected facade.

"Indifferent." Indifferent? He didn't care?

"You don't care for your wife?"

"No. It was an arranged marriage and I was required by family tradition to produce an heir. I felt no affection for Narcissa."

I almost burst into hysterical tears right then. He didn't love me and he never had. My eyes were drawn to the opposite bench. A straight line of emotionless Aurors, then a gap, where a blonde head was scrambling on the floor, having presumably dropped his quill. He straightened up and caught my eye. It was Draco.

I tuned out the rest of the trial. It was fairly obvious that Lucius was nothing more than another of the Dark Lord's robots. I heard them loud and clear when it came to the sentencing. "How do you find the accused?"

"Guilty."

The words rang in my head. Of course, it was inevitable, but I still couldn't believe it.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are sentenced to the Dementors' Kiss for your crimes, which include torturing and murdering Muggles, housing the Dark Lord and endangering a minor."

A minor? Draco was sixteen when we - no, Lucius - took in the Dark Lord. Then it clicked that seventeen was the official adult age.

I had the feeling my mind was desperately trying to distract me from the sentence. I was right. I was home when it sunk in. Lucius, the man I had loved, was going to be given a fate worse than death. We'd married at the age of eighteen. I'd had Draco at twenty two. I was now forty and Draco eighteen. Draco was all I had left. Bellatrix, my sister, was dead. Andromeda was disowned and would never speak to me again. My cousins were dead at the Death Eater's hands. The only 'friends' I had were Ms Zabini and Mrs Parkinson, and they were more like allies.

For the first time in years, I let out all my feelings, just as Lucius had forbidden me to. I bawled my eyes out, screaming and sobbing. Hours later, I was still shaking with sobs, curled up in a ball, when Draco came in, holding a letter. "What's that?" I whispered hoarsely.

"It's Auntie Bella's will," Draco said. "We've, ah, inherited something major."


	2. Inheritance

"We inherited a child! How? How could this happen?!" I exclaimed.

"Once upon a time Bellatrix Lestrange had a baby and didn't tell anyone. The end," Draco said grouchily.

"Who's child is it? Not - not the Dark Lord's?" Imagine the rumours if people found out I was housing the Dark Lord and his #1 Death Eater's child.

"Oh Mother, that's far too cliche. Apparently Bellatrix and Rodolphus decided they wanted an heir. I doubt the Dark Lord would ever have a child. He probably died a virgin!" Draco laughed, and I laughed too. "We have to go to an orphanage and pick her up. Her name is Belladonna and she is five years old," Draco read. "What a beautiful name," I murmur. "We should go, sweetheart."

We apparated into the country. With our heads held high, we made our way to the village's small orphanage. The Muggle receptionist looked up as we entered. "You must be Mrs and Master Malfoy," she said, nodding to us. "You're here for Belladonna Lestrange, correct?" I nodded curtly and she led us down the hall. We walked in a small room and saw Belladonna for the first time.

She had wild raven curls down to her waist. Her eyes were onyx blue - such a deep blue they looked black. She was the spitting image of Bellatrix. "Hello," Belladonna said boldly. The Muggle turned to us and lowered her voice.

"We've only had her for a few days, but she's...different," the woman said.

"We understand. Thank you," Draco said smoothly. I walked over to the child, who had already stood, and took her hand.

I apparated into the manor. Belladonna was looking around with wide eyes. "It's big," she said conversationally. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Can I have pumpkin juice please lady?"

"I'm Auntie Narcissa, but you can call me Aunt Cissy, okay?"

"Aunt Cissy, I would like pumpkin juice."

I clicked my fingers. My favourite - no, preferred house elf appeared.

"Deacon, a small glass of pumpkin juice," I said. Deacon was back in a flash with a small glass (which I believed to be a shot glass, but we'll leave that for now).

Belladonna drank it gratefully.

"Do you want some more?"

The child smirked. "I'm fine for now, Aunt Cissy. Cheers." She raised her glass to me and drank again.

"Did you refill that?" I asked in amazement. Sixth years at Hogwarts learned Refilling Charms. Not five year olds.

Draco made his presence. "Deacon and Farren are serving lunch. Afterwards, Belladonna, we will teach you the pureblood ways."

"That seems agreeable," the child said. "Am I the only child here?" Belladonna asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm going to look after you now."

"Will I go to school? The other children said they do," she said.

"No, myself and Draco will tutor you," I said.

"Who's Draco?"

"Me." Draco lifted his hand. "I'm your cousin."

"He's my son," I added.

"Am I your son?" Belladonna asked, sounding confused.

"No, you're my niece, darling."

"Oh."

The meal was completed in silence. Farren and Gill cleared the table and I led Belladonna to the nursery. Untouched for years, a slight film of dust covered everything. Draco removed it effortlessly. Belladonna's greedy eyes were fixed on his wand. "I want one of those," she said, grinning widely. Draco tucked his wand away carefully before standing in front of Belladonna. "Now, luckily for you, you come from a high ranking respected family, as do we," Draco said. "We only settle for the best." Belladonna nodded eagerly. "Check your wardrobe," I cut in, pointing to the wardrobe.

She trotted across the room and peeked inside. "Wow!" Inside, there were rows upon rows of beautiful clothes. Silk dresses and satin pyjamas, smart trousers and swishing skirts. "Aunt Cissy, these are lovely!" "Say thank you," Draco interjected. "Thank you Aunt Cissy." Belladonna sat down on her bed and felt the silken sheets, smiling.

"Draco, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure," he said suspiciously.

"Do we really have to raise her like a pureblood - like you were?" I asked. "She's such a lovely, innocent little girl."

"Bellatrix sent instructions," Draco said, holding up some parchment. "She was very precise, as well."

I read the parchment. It did indeed state that Belladonna was to be raised against Muggles and to hate Muggleborns. "We can't do this. Not in these times!"

"She's still quite young, we'll think of something."

Over the next few weeks, we taught Belladonna everything. How to act at parties, how to use a knife and fork perfectly, what the different cutlery at multiple course food was used for. She was only five, but knew so much. We hadn't had any nasty reminders of Bellatrix, either, as Belladonna seemed to have mostly Rodolphus' personality.

It was customary to throw a ball in honour of a new child, but I tried not to think about that. Most of the women would be unaccompanied, including me. Mrs Crabbe didn't have anybody, not even a son. I decided not to invite her, since her interview about her son in the Daily Prophet was less than friendly towards the Malfoys. Draco entered the room. I was re-reading Mrs Crabbe's interview, but I folded it up quickly. "Mother," he said nervously. He was twisting his hands. "Yes, darling, what is it?" I was scared now, he looked so nervous and ashamed. I noticed the sheaf of parchment in his hand.

"What's that, dear?"

"I was invited to return to Hogwarts to complete my NEWTs and my education."

"Well, that's great! Isn't it?"

"Although I would love to, there is something I have been concealing from you." Draco held up the sheaf of parchment, then handed them to me. I scanned them quickly and was shocked at what I found. Hate mail. An entire stack of it. Letter after letter. I flicked through every single one. Words like 'Death Eater' and 'racist' jumped out at me. I pressed both hands to my mouth. There were death threats in this pile, plans to torch the manor. "Draco," I said, my voice trembling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but we were interrupted by the loud cracks of Apparition, the loud jeers of drunken men and the choking smell of smoke.


	3. Bombs and Blows

"The manor! It's on fire!" I shrieked. "Belladonna! Belladonna, come here, quickly!" Belladonna came running in. I noticed her hair was a little singed. "What happened to your hair?"

"A man threw a Muggle thing at me." She literally looked sad, then her expression turned livid.

"How dare they!?" Belladonna shrieked. "They're gonna pay!"

"No, Belladonna! Come back!" I cried out. Draco Summoned all our valuables and flung them into a bag, which he tossed into my arms. "Accio Firebolt!" Draco yelled. I saw him leap on it as he chased Belladonna down the hall.

Watching helplessly from the window as your house burns and your son and adoptive daughter are in danger, so much danger, is a horrible position. I grabbed my wand and held it in front of me. Belladonna was stood in front of the crowd of men, yelling at the top of her voice. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK UP HERE AND BURN MY HOUSE DOWN!?" she screeched.

"It's a game, little girl. Why don't you get out of the way before we make you?"

"GAME OVER!" Belladonna yelled. She pointed her finger at the leader of the group. He laughed and spat at her feet. Suddenly he began convulsing and a horrible, tortured scream left his mouth. Just then, Draco zoomed past. He tucked one arm around Belladonna and pulled her onto the broom before flying down the hall and pulling me on behind him. I grasped Belladonna with one hand and held onto Draco with the other.

"We can't Apparate out," Draco said, scowling. "I'll take us to London. We could room in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Let's - let's go to my sisters place," I said desperately.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes."

We arrived at London and apparated straight into Andromeda's garden. I knocked. "Narcissa!" Andromeda looked shocked to see me.

Well, to tell the truth I hadn't seen her since I was seventeen, but I had hoped we could reconcile.

"We need a place to stay," I said.

"There's no room," Andromeda said dully. "Dora's in her room all the time, and Ted is shut up all the time too, so we've got no spare room, sorry." She was obviously a bit crazy from depression, so I backed away and apparated to the only place left open to me.

"12 Grimmauld Place," I whispered. As soon as the thought was sparked, 11 and 13 shifted to reveal 12. I walked up and knocked. Harry Potter answered the door. "Malfoy?"

"Please, Harry, we need a place to stay. The manor was burnt down," I said, tears forming in my eyes as my voice cracked. "Please, Potter," Draco said quietly. Harry bit his lip as though considering.

"Come in."

Half an hour later, we sat with tea and biscuits and a genial chat. "I saw what happened to Lucius, and I'm very sorry for your loss."

Draco bows his head slightly and I sigh sadly.

"Thank you, Harry. Again, I'm so sorry to impose, but - "

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need to. I'm leaving for Hogwarts on the first, hopefully."

"You're returning to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Only if Andromeda perks up. I can't leave Teddy with the Weasleys..."

"I'm just going to put Belladonna to bed," I said, scooping up the half-asleep child and carrying her upstairs. Upon reaching the nursery, I was surprised to find a baby in the cot. His hair was red. 'Potter and Weasley had a baby?' I wondered. I looked down after a blink of colour caught my eye. The child's hair had turned bright pink, bubblegum pink. "Teddy Lupin," I murmured, with a flash of realisation. "My third cousin." I settled Belladonna into bed and went back downstairs.

I sat down in the high-backed armchair. 'Uncle Orion's armchair,' my mind reminded me. I shook away the memories. "Um, if you don't mind me asking," Harry said awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Who's kid is that?"

"You won't kick us out, right?" Draco said suspiciously.

"Of course not."

"She's Bellatrix Lestrange's secret daughter," I said quietly.

"Not with Voldemort?" Harry inquired.

"Merlin, why does everyone think that? She had a husband, Potter, having the Dark Lord's baby would be far too cliche," Draco said, tutting. Harry mumbled something incoherent and Draco narrowed his eyes. "That's my aunt you're talking about, watch it," he said sharply.

"Now now, Draco, we are very grateful to Harry, be nice." I sounded like an overbearing mother, but at the point I didn't care.

"Harry," I said timidly. "I remind you, we will reimburse you for your kindness, but Draco and I missed dinner...could we perhaps - "

"Course," Harry said. He clicked his fingers and an elf appeared. It was Kreacher.

"Kreacher did not think he would be seeing Mistress and Master Malfoy again," he said, bowing slightly.

"Nice to see you too, Kreacher," I said dryly.

"Kreacher, could you make us some dinner? Onion soup would be good," Harry said. We usually had onion soup as a starter, but I guess it'd be good to get to Harry's level so we can appreciate how lucky we are.

A few minutes later, we were seated at the long wooden table. I could almost see Bellatrix spitting her meal at Cousin Sirius and Uncle Orion intervening before Sirius could retaliate. Andromeda and I keeping our heads down as Walburga sneered and expressing her wishes of everyone to be as perfect as Regulus. I shuddered. Horrible things happened in this house, things I'd like to stay buried as long as possible.

Though the house now had a more homely feel to it. Aunt Elladora's stuffed elf heads were gone, replaced with pictures of the Potters, of Harry and his friends, of Teddy, Remus and Nymphadora. I had chosen to stay in the room I'd occupied as a child, the one with a portrait of Phineas Nigellus in it. He spoke to me as I entered. "Good evening, my niece, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said smoothly.

"My house has been burnt down and Harry Potter has given my family a place to stay," I said shortly. I disliked my Merlin-knows-how-many-greats Uncle, with his wheedling voice and cunning nature, but my upbringing commanded me to be civil.

"Your family? What of Lucius?" Phineas asked, quirking an eyebrow. I bit my lip, on the verge of another breakdown.

"He has been sent to Azkaban and is to be given the Kiss for his crimes," I said, fighting back tears.

"Ah, what a shame. At least you produced an heir." I dragged my gaze from the floor and gave him a long, hard look. At least I produced an heir?

"I must be going. Goodnight to you," he said, faltering under my glare and hurrying from the frame.

I was so close to destroying his portrait, I swear.


	4. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Draco and Harry will be returning to Hogwarts in this chapter, so from now on the story will be told from Draco's perspective. Where it says 'I slept surprisingly well..." that's Draco. Draco will refer to his mum as Narcissa as I can't be bothered to put 'my mother' every time. Also, just wanted to say thanks to the few people who followed and favourited. I'd love to hear your feedback on this story so far, please leave a review!**

I slept surprisingly well in the rickety bed. However, I was woken earlier than I would have liked by a screaming baby. I got up hurriedly, afraid for my cousin, but it was Teddy Lupin.

_"What say you, Draco? Will you babysit the cubs?"_

I shivered and used Occlumency to push away the memory. I smelt coffee coming from downstairs, so I hastily got dressed and went down.

Teddy, with turquoise hair to match his eyes, was bouncing up and down in a highchair, while Potter attempted to spoon porridge into his laughing mouth. Belladonna was eating her porridge quietly and laughing at Teddy's antics. My mother and Potter, despite the numerous distractions, were deep in conversation. My mother sipped her coffee and nodded at Potter. "It's no bother, Harry," Narcissa said. "I'll be caring for Belladonna anyway, and I love children."

I thought of my baby pictures, how Mother had an adoring look in her eyes as she gazed at me, while Father had sat stiffly with a rather withering look.

"She does," I added.

"Well, if you're sure, that would be fantastic," Potter said unsurely. "D'you want to come to Diagon Alley with me today Draco?" he asked, giving up on feeding Teddy and starting on a piece of toast.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly.

An hour later, we were strolling through Diagon Alley. I kept up my cool facade and ignored the burning glares sent my way with difficulty. "Er - shall we go to Flourish and Blotts first?" Potter asked awkwardly. I nodded and we walked in. The shopkeeper threw a particularly nasty glare at me.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve Death Eaters here," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Don't judge people before you know their story. Not all Death Eaters are the same," Potter said.

The girl looked shocked, and then waved her hand randomly as if to say I was permitted to shop here. "Honestly!" I muttered angrily. "Er, thanks for that, Potter," I added. My turn to be awkward.

"No problem."

"I'm surprised you would tarnish your solid gold reputation to defend a Death Eater," I said.

"Don't be a prat," Harry said, but he was laughing.

"Well, that was actually not as bad as I thought it'd be, Potter. Thanks."

"Cheers, Malfoy, you're not too bad yourself."

We entered the house. I opened my mouth to yell for Mother, as I was accustomed to, but Potter shushed me, pointing threateningly at a full length portrait covered by curtains. "Sirius' mum," he whispered. I stifled a laugh.

Kreacher had made a steak and kidney pie for dinner. It was actually very good. Not that I was surprised, of course Potter would make his house elf perfect his favourite dish.

I don't know how I knew that.

Let's pretend I don't.

So where was I? Oh, yes, dinner. Conversation was scarce. For some reason the silence unnerved me, so I struck up a conversation with Potter about Hogwarts. "D'you reckon Hogwarts is all fixed?" Potter asked, drowning his mashed potatoes in gravy.

"Yeah, they've had the whole holiday. You don't think they made Filch do it all, even though they could do it by magic?" I laughed.

"I thought it was pretty cool of Dumbledore to give him the caretakers job when he could have just cleaned it by magic," Potter remarked. I wanted to comment on how Dumbledore took pity on Squibs like Filch, but for some reason I held my tongue.

The next day, on Platform 9 and 3/4, I stood at the end with my mother. I had seen Pansy and Blaise earlier, and they had scowled ferociously at me. I wasn't intimidated in the least, if course, but it hurt to know I had no friends.

Potter had disappeared, but now he came back and pressed a clinking money bag in Narcissa's hand. "Harry, I don't need - "

"I know, but you're caring for Teddy and I can't allow you to pay for him. I'll be back for Christmas, and Draco's welcome too. Bye," he finished slightly awkwardly and shook my mothers hand. "I'll wait for you Draco," he said quickly, hurrying to the train.

"Well, goodbye, Mother," I said, hugging her. "Have a good term, sweetheart," she replied, kissing my cheek.

I made my way to the train, surprised to see Potter, accompanied by Weasley and Granger, waiting for me. "Sooo...let's go find a compartment," Potter said.

"With him?" Weasley said loudly.

"Yes," Potter said in a tone of finality.

We found a mercifully empty compartment. Weasley and Granger sat on one side, leaving Potter to sit next to me. Weasley was holding Granger's hand. I bit back the comment that threatened to escape and destroy my one friendship. A knock on the compartment door made me start in surprise.

A gaggle of girls were whispering and pointing at me and Potter. Harry - no, Potter - opened the compartment door. Some of the girls still glared at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said, smirking. They switched their attention to Har - NO, POTTER.

"Can I have your autograph?" One excited girl asked.

"Can I take your picture?"

Can I this, can I that. I zoned out, bored. Granger and Weasley started discussing house elf rights while Harry - POTTER - held his fan club at bay.

"Ronald, house elves should have freedom! It's sick, the way they have to obey! Remember Kreacher?"

"Leave them alone, Hermione, they LIKE it," Weasley argued.

"If I might interrupt," I interjected. "Helga Hufflepuff gave house elves work in Hogwarts to protect them from the outside world and from Dark wizards that would force them to perform despicable deeds."

The looks on their faces were priceless. Weasley looked unsure of whether to gloat or to defend his girlfriend, while Granger just looked shocked. Potter sat down, muttering darkly to himself. "Oh Merlin, here comes another lot," he said.

"Appreciate your fans, Potter, you might marry one someday," I said, smirking. Potter shuddered. The compartment door opened and the Weaslette walked in. "Speak of the devil," I muttered.


	5. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: Just a warning for younger ears - I will be dropping the f-bomb in this chapter. Also, please excuse my embarrassing attempt at writing an Irish accent. **

Weaslette tossed her hair unnecessarily, glancing in Harry's direction.

I fought a strong urge to laugh.

She smiled at Harry and twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

I felt slightly sick. Harry looked like he wished to be anywhere else but here.

"Hey Harry," Weaslette said softly.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said awkwardly. I actually felt bad for the poor guy.

"So, Harry," Weaslette said, leaning forward slightly.

No, Weaslette, Harry will not go back out with you because you're giving him an excellent view. No. Clear off. Bug someone else.

Weasley cleared his throat and Weaslette straightened up, throwing him a glare.

"What's the situation, Harry?"

"You know the situation, we'be been through this," Harry said uncomfortably.

"But I thought - "

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Weaslette's eyes filled with tears and she began crying noisily (note to self - not a pretty sight) and ran from the compartment.

Harry put his head in his hands. "Oh, make it all go away," he moaned.

"You know, mate," Weasley said, frowning. "She's my sister. Couldn't you go out with her, just once? She loves you and all the time you just push her away." I excused myself quietly to escape to the bathroom as a full scale argument broke out within the Golden Trio (as Skeeter so affectionately named them).

I reached the end of the train. And what do I see?

Weaslette and the Irish pyromaniac snogging ferociously like the world was going to end.

"Wow, Weasley," I said bitingly. "You sure do move on fast." There was a loud sucking noise (which I hope with all my heart I'll never hear again) and they pulled apart.

"What are ye talking about, Malfoy?" Finnigan said, scowling.

"Just that your girlfriend slash fuck buddy just went to Potter's compartment and proclaimed her love for him."

Oh, the look on his face. I wish I'd had a camera.

"Ginny?" Finnigan looked hurt. "We've been together for a month and you go an' betray me like this! It s'over!"

"You'll take Malfoy's word over mine?"

Jeez, Weaslette was turning into that Cho girl. Always crying.

"Alright then, what's your side of the story?" I went into the toilets.

When I came out, Weaslette was stuttering.

"That's what I thought," Finnigan said. "I should never have gone out with a cheat like you!" With that, he stormed away. I couldn't help but smirk as I went back to the compartment.

When I reached it, Finnigan was in there, talking to Harry. Weasley and Granger were mysteriously absent. I guess Harry confirmed my story, because Finnigan slumped on his seat and buried his face in his hands. I walked in and sat down.

Finnigan looked up. "Cheers, Malfoy," he said thickly. "It's not a nice truth, but I'm glad I found it out."

I nodded to him and busied myself with charming all Potter's fingernails pink.

Most of our train ride was spent in companiable silence. When we reached the station, hundreds of students were pointing at the Thestrals, able to see them as a result of the war.

I practically dragged Potter to a carriage, who in turn kept hold of Finnigan. Luckily, we got a carriage to ourselves.

"Malfoy," Potter said suspiciously. "Why are my fingernails bright pink?"

Finnigan couldn't stop laughing.

We went into the Great Hall. I sat alone at the end of Slytherin table. McGonagall was the Headmistress. She talked about the casualties of the war and told us we were safe from danger. The whole hall looked not so subtly at the Slytherin table, who then glared at me.

"In memory of those who died during the war, there has been a memorial wall created on the seventh floor. You may engrave the name of a lost loved one. Each name cannot be engraved more than once and graffiti is not tolerated."

I ate quickly and could hardly wait for McGonagall to dismiss the Hall so I could get to my dorm first and hopefully avoid nasty comments.

No such luck. I remembered I was a Prefect.

Zabini approached me. "I'm Slytherin's male Prefect now," he said, scowling at me. "The first years will be scared shitless of you. The password is Snape, by the way."

I sprinted down to the dungeons. "Snape," I gasped, nursing my stitch and not looking at the blank stretch of wall. I was shocked when I looked up and saw my Godfather, Severus Snape.

"Professor?"

"Since I wasn't a _proper _ Headmaster, my portrait doesn't belong in the Head's office," he said, sneering.

"Will you be choosing the passwords?" I asked.

"Yes, Draco. Now go, the others are coming and I imagine you would like to avoid them."

I nodded fervently and dashed into my dormitory.

I slept easily once again, however I was rudely awakened by my sheets attempting to suffocate me. "Evanesco!" I choked out, pointing my wand at them. They vanished. I rubbed my neck. I guess my dorm mates aren't too glad to see me.

I dressed quickly and combed my hair, eager to get to lessons and avoid my house. No such luck. The minute I stepped out of the common room, a flock of canaries flew at me and chased me down to breakfast.

They circled my head irritatingly as I ate, and only went away when the post came, as they supposedly felt intimidated by my eagle owl, which brought me the Daily Prophet. I looked suspiciously at it.

Today's top story was titled 'The Boy who Lived is Gay?' Oh boy, this should be good.

I read the article.

_After rejecting former girlfriend Ginny Weasley's advances, readers are questioning the Chosen One's sexuality. He was reportedly seen in Diagon Alley with Draco Malfoy, a disgraced Slytherin (whose Death Eater father recently received the Dementors Kiss) Harry Potter may be gay, but with his former arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy?_

_It all seems a little too irregular to be true._

I couldn't help but laugh. Inside my head, of course. I suddenly realised why people had been looking at me funny, laughing, pointing, staring. I sniggered.

"So, Malfoy," a voice from behind me said.

Parkinson. Of course.

"The world found out your dirty little secret, your guilty pleasure!"

"Honestly, Parkinson," I said. "Even if I was gay, which I'm not, what would it matter to you? You made it fairly clear you had transferred your affections to Zabini."

Evidently Pansy had no answer for that, as she stormed off. Slughorn handed me my timetable.

Potions. With the Gryffindors.

Potter had no one to pair with, and neither did I. This should be interesting.

**A/N: As you can tell, I really dislike Ginny with a passion. **

**Also, just wanted to say THIS IS NOT A DRARRY FIC. I know it looks like it's leaning that way, but I wanted them to develop a close friendship bond. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Potions

I walked to Potions quickly, ignoring the many stares. I slipped into the classroom and lounged at the back of the room. Potter joined me.

"Did you see the Daily Prophet?" I asked, laughing. "Skeeter sure knows how to jump to conclusions. The Chosen One is seen with a Death Eater! They must be shagging!"

Potter laughed too. "I think she's a bit desperate for a new article," Harry said. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy become friends. BOOM, pregnant." I laughed even harder at that one.

"On April Fool's Day, we should charm your stomach bigger and tell everyone you're pregnant with my baby," I said, cackling. Harry laughed hysterically.

The rest of the class filed in, some pointing at Harry and me, but I didn't care. I had a genuine friend who I could actually have a laugh with, who had his own personality completely different from mine, so it was always interesting.

Ugh, I'm getting all sentimental, like a girl. This has to stop.

"Right then, boys and girls, we'll be making the Draught of Living Death today. Please get into partners and collect your ingredients," Slughorn said.

I glanced nervously at Harry, but he grinned at me and went to the store cupboard.

Half an hour later, we were sweating in the fumes of our (perfect) potion. "All these years, I thought you were just a teacher's pet, but you're actually good at Potions," Harry said, wiping his brow.

"Surprised, Potter?" I said good naturedly. "I don't have to ask about your Potion making skills, if any are present. Maybe your family's potion skills skip a generation. Our children will be brilliant at it!" I smirked at the reactions of surrounding students, who were gaping at us.

Harry burst out laughing. "Yep, they'll have their fathers' skill, without a doubt!"

Our potion was, obviously, the best, so Slughorn rewarded us with a big bar of chocolate each. "What've you got next?" I asked Harry. "Charms," he said regretfully. "It'll be a nightmare without Hermione. You?" "Herbology," I said, grimacing. "Unlucky," Harry said, grinning. I swatted him with my Potions book.

I walked down to the greenhouses and waited impatiently. Slytherins and Ravenclaws were gathering, but they stayed noticeably seperate from me. Not that I cared.

"Alright, we're working in Greenhouse Three today!" Professor Sprout called as she made her way in. Everyone followed. I shuffled in last.

"Today we will be studying and repotting Mandrakes. Can anybody tell me why we wear earmuffs when handling Mandrakes?"

I raised my hand. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," I said easily.

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin. Now - "

I barely listened. I knew most of this already and could pot a Mandrake with ease (which I did).

The bell for break went and I walked to the courtyard alone, where I amused myself by charming the pond water to flash rainbow colours, and making the flowers sing. I had a free period next, which I would definitely not be spending in the Slytherin Common Room.

I spent it in the Room of Requirement instead. While pacing, I'd requested a place to relax, so I was reclining in a comfy chair reading a book we'd been assigned for Herbology. It was boring, but I absorbed the information. Just as the bell went, I shut the book and set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts,vaguely wondering who the teacher would be.

The wiry woman introduced herself as Professor Middle. "Right, class," she said. "Today we will be learning how to produce a Patronus."

My face fell. How could anybody produce a Patronus after the memories of the war?

After several (more like a thousand) unsuccessful tries, I sighed and lolled against the wall.

"Hop to it, Mr Malfoy! What seems to be the problem?" Professor Middle said heartily.

"Every time I think of my happiest memory, it's poisoned by my horrific memories of the war," I answered swiftly.

"Try not to think of them," Middle suggested.

You think I haven't already?

"I can't," I said honestly. "They feature in my dreams every night as well, so they're always fresh."

"Perhaps you should ask Madam Pomfrey for some Dreamless Sleep potion. I nodded, although I would definitely make my own rather than have it force fed to me.

The best I could do was produce a white mist from my wand, so I was relieved when the bell went and spared me any further embarrassment. I went to lunch in a rather bad mood.

I hardly noticed what I ate, I just shovelled it down. I left the Great Hall quickly and was pleasantly surprised when Potter caught up with me.

"Alright Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Not really. I can't produce a Patronus and I was practically ridiculed in front of the class by that new Defense teacher, who is rubbish by the way. Telling me to 'not think about' my nightmares! How would I even -"

I turned to see Harry had stopped walking and looked deep in thought. "Earth to Harry..." He jumped slightly and caught up with me again.

"You okay, Potter?" I asked, concerned.

Potter looked quite worried and maybe a little shaken.

"I haven't tried making a Patronus since...the war. And now I'm thinking what if I can't, because that was the spell I was best at!" "

You're still the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. I don't think they'd take your crown 'cause you can't make a Patronus."

"Hm...maybe," Harry mused.

"D'you wanna come to the Room of Requirement with me?" I asked. "What do you wanna do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm making myself a potion to get rid of the nightmares. There'll probably be something in there for you as well."

When I opened the door, everything was in the same place it had been before, except two broomsticks leaned against the wall. "Feeling up to a race, Potter?"


	7. Room of Requirement

**A/N: BIG BIG BIG CHAPTER! 7 pages/1,552 words! Enjoy!**

**Oh, fair warning, but there is a reference to sexual acts, but you won't get it if you're too young to hear it, so full steam ahead! **

I won most of the races. Potter would tell you he did, but he's lying, I swear.

After we finished, I sat down to make a Dreamless Sleep potion. It wasn't hard. I couldn't tell you how many I'd made during the Dark Lord's stay in the Manor. I got Potter to get the Advanced Potions book from the bookshelf.

"What're you gonna do then Potter?" I said, adding the first few ingredients.

"Practise Quidditch and then maybe try making a Patronus," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably on his broom.

"Aw, bless. The Golden Boy is afraid of losing his title over a little Patronus issue," I said, sniggering.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh, really mature," I remarked.

I was halfway through my potion when Potter decided to switch subjects. "I'm gonna practise my Patronus now," he said from above my head.

"What if your Boggart isn't a Dementor anymore?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Potter considered that, and then he jumped from his broom and walked over to a conveniently placed wooden chest, which he flung open.

Will this kid ever learn?

The Dementor rose up in front of him, cold and intimidating. I shuddered and continued stirring. Harry tried so hard, bless him. He was purple in the face and hoarse from shouting. "Harry, if you scowl like that any more, you'll get a permanent unibrow," I said lazily.

He let out a huge breath. His face resumed its normal colour, and I was glad, because he'd looked suffocated.

"Look," I said. "What's your happiest memory?"

"The one I was trying with was when I first came to Hogwarts," Harry said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Maybe you could try...defeating evil? Uhh...first kiss? First _love_?"

"Not Cho and Ginny," he said, pulling a face. I laughed.

"What about your memories with Granger and the Weasel?" I said.

Harry frowned. "They're kind of mad at me," he said.

"Why?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I could guess the reason.

"On the train, Ron spouted off a whole load of crap. He was saying about you being a Death Eater, about Dumbledore, and how I shouldn't forgive so easily. How your side committed all the evils that ever affected me. My parents' death. Cedric...Sirius...everyone that died in the battle." Harry was looking at his feet.

"And Granger?" I prompted uneasily.

"At first she was saying about inter house collaborations and stuff, then Ron asked her who's side she was on, mine or his...and she picked his."

Harry was feeling abandoned. I knew the feeling. Too well.

"You've still got me," I offered feebly, knowing I was a poor replacement for two thirds of the Golden Trio.

"You're a good friend. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd sat with you on the train."

"Me too. But we got there in the end."

Transfiguration passed quickly. I took notes and did the work well almost automatically, while my mind was wondering about Belladonna and my mother; hoping the story of Bellatrix's daughter hadn't got out yet.

It had.

* * *

I only discovered the next morning. Longbottom - Longbottom! - came over to the Slytherin table. And he punched me in the face! It would have been funny if it hadn't hurt so much. Ow. My nose.

The first thing I yelled was "What the actual fuck, Longbottom?!"

This earned me a stern glare from McGonagall, but I couldn't care less, as my only clear thought was one of revenge. Longbottom had his hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the table. I contemplated kicking him in the balls, but I'm not that mean. Or am I?

Needless to say, he staggered away from me. A nasty little voice in my head told me that Father would have been horrified that I'd resorted to Muggle violence. I told that voice it could go and f- well, I think I've had enough bad language for today.

While I battled insanely and pointlessly with the numerous voices in my head (all taking the tone of Mother and Father), Longbottom had recovered.

Recovered enough to lift his fat ass from the floor, get out his wand, and Stun me. My last thought was, 'Wow, only the second day of the entire year and I'm already out.'

I woke in the hospital wing. I'd missed all my lessons, and I had to stay for the night. I didn't understand why until Pomfrey explained that when I'd been Stunned, I'd hit my head on the table. Of course.

It would explain my blinding headache. And the bandage turban I was wearing. And the foul tasting potion she shoved down my throat.

Potter approached the foot of the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Potter. I'm fantastic. Colon capital fucking D," I snapped.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Hey, how'd you know what Muggle text faces are?"

"Text faces?" I asked, astonished. "I was referring to when you put a colon next to a D, if you look at it sideways it's a big smile."

"Oh right, never mind then."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why are you here? Come to gloat? I know you're a member of the Longbottom fan club," I said nastily.

"Actually, he's been really bigheaded since we've been back. He's not the same," Harry confessed.

I snorted.

"That's a really attractive noise, Malfoy."

"I know. That must be what attracted all these presents and cards!" I swept my arm around the many bare surfaces. "If I'd Stunned you, you'd have cards, presentable, chocolates, sweets, and your entire fan club drooling over you as you slept. Me, I wake up and have foul potion shoved down my throat," I remarked, a little jealously.

"Please don't EVER Stun me," Harry pleaded. "What you just said gave me a horrible image of Ginny drooling over me while I slept. I'll have nightmares tonight."

I snorted. Again. Must be my favourite noise.

"At-trac-tive!" Harry sang.

"Maybe it's you, Harry," I said seductively. "Maybe you bring out my inner...sexiness."

"Inner sexiness, Malfoy? Really?"

"It sounds amazingly kinky, if you think about it," I offered.

"Oh Merlin! Stop it. Now you'll be in my nightmare too, next to Ginny, saying 'Feel the sexiness, Potter!' Imagine the things I'd be saying in my sleep."

"Amazingly kinky things?" I said wickedly. I laughed at Harry's face.

Potter shook his head.

That's it, I've decided, I am sick of creeping along the line of friends and enemies. I will alternate between Harry and Potter. Final word.

"Imagine if Skeeter was still buzzing around and heard us talking about amazingly kinky things," Harry said, sniggering.

"You sound like you want that to happen." I winked suggestively.

"Oh, totally." Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hallelujah. I'm free. That bloody hospital wing is like a prison. And Pomfrey is its scariest warden. Harry walked me out. I stopped at the door and asked if he'd carry me over the threshold, but he declined and consequently broke my fragile heart. I told him that and he laughed at me.

"You've broken my heart, Potter, stop laughing," I said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"So, have any amazingly kinky dreams about me last night, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, loads. I kept waking up in the night with a constant need to - "

"Too much information!" Harry shrieked girlishly.

We had breakfast in the kitchen (where Harry was much celebrated by the elves) and then the bell went.

"Regrettably I must leave you, my darling Harry, for Divination, but the heavens foresee we shall meet again in Potions!" I waved exaggeratedly and turned round to head to the North Tower.

"No goodbye snog then?"

"Nope."

"Goodbye kiss?"

"No.

"Goodbye handshake?"

"Farewell, Potter. Now you know how it feels to have your heart broken." I heard Harry laughing all the way along the corridor.

I didn't learn much in Divination. Professor Trelawney (old bat) had evidently survived the war and held nothing back. The only thing I managed to see in my teacup (I hate tea) was trouble way into the future. What could that mean?

**A/N: Right. I need your opinions or there will be no more chapters. There are two choices! **

**Number one - We have one more chapter from Draco's POV. The chapter would be building more on Harry and Draco's relationship (ABSOLUTELY PLATONIC, NO DRARRY HERE) and also would include Hogwarts students' reactions to Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter and how they would react to/treat Draco. **

**Number two - We jump straight into Belladonna-ness, which includes HER life at Hogwarts and etc. **

**It's purely up to the reviews, but I strongly suggest option one. I'll give it a week. **

**Thanks to those sticking with the story! **

**I'd also love some prompts as to what you think Belladonna's character should be like - moody, spiky, introverted, etc. She could be nice but have an eye for revenge, could have a mean streak, could be bad with a good streak... **

**I'm rambling. Longest authors note you'll probably ever get from me! Remember - option one or two! Thanks guys!**


	8. Belladonna

**A/N: Eek! We're here! Belladonna's first day of Hogwarts! This is from her point of view. This Fanfiction does have a plot. It's not just endless recounts of Belladonna at school. However, I will open with that as I want to explore her character a little :)**  
**By the way, I wrote the Sorting Hat's song. If you wish to borrow it, please credit me and this story, and leave a review.**

**Edit - Apparently 'witful' isn't a word. Well, now it is, alright?**

I couldn't believe it. I was finally going. I'd heard stories from Draco and Aunt Cissy as long as I could remember, and now the day was here. I thought I'd be nervous, but I'm so excited beneath the cool pureblood facade. Aunt Cissy tells me things have changed since she raised me. I might have been one of the last children to be raised exactly as one pure of blood should be. She says many families have gone soft and bowed to society's wailing. Draco agrees. He is basically the FACE of the purebloods. Everyone knows who he is, whether for good or bad reasons. Also, he's best friends with Harry Potter.

I checked my trunk one final time, then walked downstairs for breakfast, hardly believing I was actually going. A house elf brought me pancakes and I ate quickly, hoping to write to Draco before I left. He was twenty four now, and living in the Greengrass estate, as he was dating Daphne, the youngest daughter.

I went upstairs to my writing desk and used my best eagle feather quill to write.  
_Dear Draco, I am so excited! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and experience all the stories, that you and Aunt Cissy told me, for myself. I am determined to get into Slytherin, like my mother, and you, and aunt._  
A tear dropped onto the page and made the tiniest smudge. I frowned, wiping my eyes, and removed the smudge with my new wand.  
_I will write you as soon as we are dismissed from the Sorting and then I will write every weekend until the end of term._  
I bit my lip, thinking.  
_Love, Belladonna._  
It was a short letter, but I had nothing much to say. And then, begrudgingly, I remembered my manners.  
_Please send my regards to the Greengrass family._  
Daphne gets on my nerves. Of course, I would never say anything, but she irritates me somehow.  
I scooped up my cat (who didn't have a name, but I was strongly considering Sooty) and loaded him in the basket. He went back to sleep. Git.

I joined Aunt Cissy for some pumpkin juice as she finished her own breakfast. "Good morning," I said.  
"Good morning, darling. Are you packed and ready?" I nodded.  
"Deacon, Farren! Bring the trunk downstairs." I liked those two house elves. They had served us as long as I could remember. They'd always been faithful too. And kept secrets. Like when I fancied some more dessert when Aunt Cissy had gone to bed.  
Well, I couldn't disturb her, could I? Being pureblood gets stressful, okay? Especially being the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Yes, I know what you're thinking. Bellatrix Lestrange, insane mass murderer? That's the one.  
I have an odd respect for her. She stood up and fought for what she believed in, to the extreme. I think she went a little too far, personally.

I took Aunt Cissy's arm. She grasped the trunk and the basket handle and apparated to Kings Cross Station. Apparently it was 'old fashioned' now to have house elves, so I pushed my own trolley. I looked up at the barrier with a little apprehension.  
As a child, I'd visited here twice. Once to greet Draco at Christmas and twice to go to his graduation ceremony. I was young, carefree, innocent back then; now the idea of walking through solid brick unnerved me. I made it, though.

I pushed my trolley up to the train and struggled lifting it in. A tall boy with sandy hair and hazel eyes lifted the other end suddenly and I gasped. "Hey, I'm Hunter," he said, sticking out his hand.  
Well, Hunter managed to coax an emotion out of me in public. Someone give this boy an award.  
"Belladonna. Pleasure to meet you," I replied, shaking his hand. He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," Hunter said, smiling cheekily. "Cute name. Do you prefer Bella or Donna?"  
"Bella." It was what people had called my mother.  
"Awesome. Hey, you wanna share our compartment?"  
"Sure," I said, trying not to sound too eager.  
"Compartment D." And he was gone.

I returned to Aunt Cissy. "Oh, darling, I'll miss you so much! That's me alone at home now! Son grown up, niece growing up, what to do?"  
"Don't make me feel bad, Aunt Cissy," I said, giving her a small smile.  
"You're growing up before my eyes."  
A whistle blew, and she handed me the basket containing Sooty. "Go on. Don't forget to write!"  
"I won't!" I called, rushing down the platform. "Bye!"

I made my way to Compartment D. I felt rather nervous as I knocked, but I put a small smile on my face as a boy opened the door. "Yeah?"  
"I'm looking for Hunter."  
"Bella!" Hunter called from inside. "Come on in!"  
I walked in and sat next to Hunter. There were three other boys in the compartment. Hunter introduced me. "This here's Wyatt, Jett and Dylan. Guys, this is my girl, Belladonna."  
His girl? We'll see about that.  
Wyatt, Jett and Dylan waved vaguely. Sooty gave a loud snore just then and everyone jumped.  
"And this is my cat, Sooty, who is obviously just desperate to introduce himself," I said sarcastically. The boys laughed.

"So what houses do you want to be in?" I asked. There was a chorus of "Slytherin!" I nodded my agreement, but I was sure I heard a muffled "Ravenclaw!".  
"Hunter!" I said, widening my eyes. "You strike me as more of a Gryffindor!" Hunter put his hand over his heart and formed an expression of mass insult.  
"Bells! How could you?" he gasped.  
"Don't call me Bells," I laughed, giving him a playful shove.  
"I have a cunning Slytherin side!" Hunter protested. "It's just hidden under my layers of extreme sexiness." I smirked and rolled my eyes.  
"Extreme sexiness?" I exclaimed. "Pur-lease!"  
"It's right here," Hunter gestured to his face.  
"Yes, Hunter, gorgeously long eyelashes. I envy you."  
My own eyelashes are long and black and beautiful. I do love Hunter's eyelashes though - they're long, for a boys, probably longer than most girls'. Sweeping lashes over chocolatey eyes.

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Hundreds of students flooded onto the platform. I heard a voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" I held tight to Hunter's arm, trailing a little behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me. "It's alright, Lala," he said softly, noticing my discomfort.  
I'd told him (very privately) who I was. He'd been a little shocked, but he was actually being very nice about the fact that my mummy and her chums destroyed Hogwarts.  
Oh, and he'd finally decided on a stupid nickname for me. Actually not so stupid. I like it.  
We went over, following the voice, and ended up at the feet of a very large man. Scratch that. He was HUGE. Way over six foot tall, with wild hair and baby dolphin sized feet. He had to be some sort of...pygmy giant? I put this idea to Hunter, and he laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulders.  
"Everyone 'ere?" the man said.  
There was a mumble of acknowledgement.  
"Good. Now, if yer all would follow me!"

We followed him down to a bank, where a fleet of boats waited. "Four to a boat," the man said, gesturing. He got one to himself. Me and Hunter got in a boat together, and Wyatt and Jett joined us. Dylan went in a different one with what looked like new friends of his.

Draco had said I needed to make myself a reputation. I could be anything I wanted to be. Just not a doormat. I was cunning, clever. Draco had once told me I was spiky. I was fierce down to my core.

The giant man - Hagrid, he said - told us to duck our heads as the boats went underneath something. A boy almost knocked his head and fell out, but someone hoisted him back in. People were laughing. I laughed too.  
All of a sudden, we came into view of Hogwarts, and I saw the castle for the very first time.  
It was magnificent. Absolutely...magical. I'll never forget it.

We walked through the doors for the first time, and I marveled at the beauty and size of the place. A tall lady greeted us civilly. She had greying hair pulled tightly into a high bun and a stern look in her eye. I immediately decided she wasn't to be crossed.  
"Follow me," was all she said, and we hurried behind her, slowly forming a bundled line.  
We reached a huge embellished door and stopped.  
"You are about to be Sorted. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your House will be your home and your family for the next seven years." With that, she turned and led us in.

The first thing I saw was hundreds of pairs of eyes. I straightened my back and put a defiant look in my eyes. I wondered about my hair (waist length curls, like my mothers) but there was nothing to be done. I was my mothers daughter.  
McGonagall (she'd given her name rather hurriedly as we came in) put a burnt stool in the centre. On top, she placed an extremely old, rather charred wizard's hat. It opened a ripped flap - and began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge by what you see, _

_I'll take a look inside your head and see where you should be. _

_Be it witful Ravenclaw, or loyal Hufflepuff! _

_I'll take a look and I'll look past all the general head stuff. _

_Be it cunning Slytherin, or reckless Gryffindor! _

_I'll Sort you here, _

_I'll sort you now, _

_So you may fret no more!"_

The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, pulled out a list and called the first name. "Allen, Jessica!"

The Hat was placed on her head and was just as soon taken off as it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Barnaby, Joanne!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Barnaby, Kathleen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Carol, Kendal!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Davies, Timothy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Harmon, Zeke!"

"SLYTHERIN!" That got my attention. I looked at Zeke. He looked like one of those all-friendly people. I hoped for his sake he had a hidden side, or Slytherin would squash him flat.

I zoned out for a minute or two, but "Jayburn, Hunter!" got my attention. He squeezed my arm before walking to the front. The Sorting Hat thought for a second, then yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" I grinned at him as he went to the table.

"Lestrange, Belladonna!"

The students began whispering amongst themselves. I scowled as I was seated upon the stool and had the Hat placed on my head.

_"Belladonna Lestrange, eh?"_

"Shut up," I thought fiercely. Does that make sense?

_"You'll be the talk of the school. There were lots of rumours six years ago, you know."_

"Just Sort me, please!"

_"Hmm...well. Feisty. I see a cunning side to this delicate young lady. A fair amount of bravery, too."_

I prayed for Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I cheered. Inside my head, of course. I kept my face blank as I approached the Slytherin table. Hunter had saved me a space between him and Zeke, who he quickly introduced me to. Wyatt and Jett made Slytherin too, but Dylan was sorted into Ravenclaw. I didn't like him that much anyway.

I listened hard for the girl Slytherins, as I'd have to share a dormitory with them. Janet, Faye, Imogen and Yvonne. Such innocent sounding names. I wondered what they were like, but for my own safety while sleeping only. Hunter was my best friend. I didn't want to experience the drama that came with being friends with a bunch of girls. The Headmistress said a few words, then dishes upon dishes of food appeared on the table. I'd been well fed all my life, but this was amazing.

I served myself (there's a first time for everything) chicken soup, then roast chicken with gravy, roast potatoes, peas and asparagus, for some random reason. Then the desserts appeared, and I had black forest gateau, which tasted like heaven. And THEN, a Prefect was herding us upstairs for bed. I said a hurried goodnight to Hunter and ran upstairs.

Imogen smiled at me as I came in. "Your cat's going crazy," she said quietly. I laughed.

"I know. I guess he's never been cooped up so long before."

I unlatched the basket. Sooty leapt out, ran around for exactly two minutes (I counted while I brushed my teeth and got into my pyjamas), jumped up on my bed, stretched, and guess what? He fell asleep. As did I a few seconds later.

I'll owl Aunt Cissy in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry if this was a little disappointing! But you know the first couple of days, they drag and they're boring, but then everything gets exciting! Hopefully! **

**Oh, I have a favour to ask. Can anyone make a mean nickname for Belladonna Lestrange? B*tches be b*tching, I'm afraid ;D**


	9. Jayburn and Lestrange

**A/N: I forgot to mention that SNAPE LIVES! He makes an appearance in this chapter! **

I woke early, as I did back home. I slid out of bed, grabbed my robes, and went into the bathroom. "Hello," a musical voice said. I jumped.

"Who's there?" I said.

"I'm just the mirror, don't mind me."

Oh. A talking mirror. Aunt Cissy has one.

"Hi," I said unsurely. "What's your name?"

"You get to name me, as the first in here."

"Let me think about it, I'll get back to you tonight," I told it/her.

I changed quickly, brushed my teeth, pulled a brush through my snarled hair, snatched up a book and went downstairs into the common room. I'd picked Hogwarts: A History. This was something like the ninetieth edition, including the Second Wizarding War and all that noise. I'd already flicked through a few times, but now I began reading properly, eager for information. A bookworm is always hungry.

At half seven, students began coming downstairs. Most gave me the once over and left me alone. A few asked if I was actually Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter, to which I replied yes, slightly proud. Finally, at eight, Hunter flopped down next to me. "Morning Lala." He noticed my book and tapped it. "Getting your nerd on, are ya?"

"I like books," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm starving."

"What about Wyatt and Jett?"

"They'll find their own way."

Wyatt and Jett stumbled through the Great Hall doors fifteen minutes later. "Couldn't have waited, Hunter mate?" Jett said, giving him a light shove.

"He wanted to see his _lady_ friend," Wyatt added.

"Oh, shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "At least I _have_ a lady friend," Hunter said, smirking. "Boys," I muttered.

We had Potions first. We sat at the back. Many of the other students kept turning to stare at me. I glared at them till they turned back. Stupid bloody Gryffindors. We were tasked with making a 'simple Sleeping Draught'. I knew how to make these. Draco had taught me years ago, as part of my tuition. You know, in case I ever needed to knock someone out for a couple hours. As you do.

"Stir it, stir it! No, no, counter clockwise!" I cried out. Hunter's mouth twitched with laughter and he thrust the stirrer at me. Our potion hissed and spat as I stirred it carefully. "Bow down to Belladonna, queen of Potions! All rise!"

"Oh, shut up," I said, still ensuring that our potion was perfect. We aced that lesson, all thanks to a certain someone (hint: it was me) and proceeded to Herbology. We entered Greenhouse One. I took a deep breath and pinched my nose. The teacher, Professor Sprout, stood at the front and clasped her hands together. "Right then!"

I hate Herbology. Hate it. You know why? Mud. So much mud. On my fingers, under my nails, on my nose, for crying out loud. I could almost hear Aunt Cissy's reaction...

"It does not do for a young lady of your blood and class to be covered in grime!"

Thank Merlin we had break next. I needed a shower.

I sat on my bed cross legged, pulling a brush through my hair. When it was suitably untangled, I plaited it into two thick braids. Janet and Faye approached me just as I finished. I'd already labelled these girls as the gossiping teenage cows of our year, so I wasn't surprised when they enquired about my mother. Not nicely. "Hey, Lestrange. Was Bellatrix your mother?" They were wearing identical sneers, and I contemplated telling them to stick it. However, "that would not do for a lady of my class".

"Yes, she was. Problem?" I said sweetly.

"Oh, not at all," Faye said, blinking her innocent blue eyes at me.

Talk about bipolar.

"Simply curious, weren't we, Faye?" Janet said, smiling sweetly at me. Faye nodded. The simpering look on her doll-like face made me angrier, but I shut down my face. With one sweep of my wand, the green silk curtains flew across and hid me from view. I heard a hushed, "Honestly!" as they went out.

We had Charms next. I was at the end of the line until an arm appeared from nowhere and dragged me to the front. "Dude!" I complained. Hunter grinned manically.

"Where were you at break? I was looking for you."

"I had to shower after Herbology. Didn't you?" I wrinkled my nose pointedly, and Hunter laughed. "My showers take like two minutes though," he admitted.

"You're probably crawling with germs."

"You really know how to make a guy feel good, don't you?" Hunter pouted and feigned insult. "You love me really."

"I do."

Charms was uneventful. The teacher, Flitwick, had to be at least part dwarf. Or goblin. He was like three feet tall. Flitwick had paused after my name and given me a once over. I felt glad I'd plaited my hair; it tamed it to my personality rather than my mother's stereotype. I didn't like it if I was compared to her. I did my utmost to not cower behind her shadow, no matters how formidable that shadow was.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts next!" Hunter said excitedly. "Oh, joy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"We won't be learning about the war," Hunter stated. "They wouldn't. That would be cruel to orphans from the war."

"You will, by the end of this lesson, be able to do a simple disarming spell, or face my...displeasure," drawled Professor Snape.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief while the class groaned.

"The spell is 'Expelliarmus', repeat it after me." The class chanted it slowly. Snape nodded slightly, but his eyes were narrowed. "Expelliarmus!" He aimed the spell at a Gryffindor boy who was pratting about with his wand. Said wand consequently flew from his hand and into Snape's. "Pay attention, Polle," Snape said icily. "Otherwise you may find yourself in a detention...first day as well. Shame."

Me and Hunter sniggered.

"Something funny, Jayburn and Lestrange?"

"Not at all sir," Hunter answered formally. I smirked.

"Good." Snape gave us both a once over, and when the black eyes rested on me, I saw a flash of something.

Recognition?

Did he know my mother?

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, I was struggling to find an ending point. Leave a review!**


	10. (In)sanity

**A/N: Chapter 10 already! I can't believe it! Thanks if you've stuck with me so far! Sorry for the irregular updates. I can't write until I get an idea, and sometimes I get a bit stuck. **

**Enjoy!**

I was sprawled across the floor, quill in hand and parchment spread before me. Hunter was on my right in the same position. Wyatt and Jett were being boring on the sofa. "Homework sucks," Hunter grumbled. His essay barely existed.

"It's only Charms."

"Yeah. _Only_ Charms. A foot on useful charms people in the war might have used and why!"

"If you'd bothered getting out the book Flitwick suggested, you would understand," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Who needs books?"

"You do." I smirked at him.

"But I've got you! You seem like a walking library anyway. I've only got three, give me another spell?" Hunter pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

Oh Merlin, not puppy eyes.

"Only if you...go to the library, get the proper textbook and get me an interesting book while you're there," I said, grinning. Hunter groaned.

"Fine."

"Whipped!" Jett coughed. Wyatt laughed and Hunter smiled good naturedly as he stood.

"Whatever," he said, grinning. I suppressed an eye roll with difficulty.

* * *

"Have you thought of a name yet?" the mirror asked.

"Yes," I lied.

"Let's hear it then!" The mirror actually sounded excited. Poor thing probably got no social interaction at all.

I had a sudden urge to steal the mirror and take it home to Malfoy Manor.

"Diane," I said. "It's that kind of name that's pretty but not too fancy."

"Oh, thank you!" Diane squealed. "I've been so lonely. No one would talk to me, and now I have a friend!"

"Friends, then?" I asked, hardly believing my own ears.

"Yes!"

I'm sane, I kid you not.

* * *

I curled up in bed, staring at the green and silver hangings. I couldn't sleep. I counted sheep. I thought of fluffy clouds, and adorable Crup puppies and Kneazle kittens. I pulled a blanket over myself. I shook it off. Eventually, I fell into a fitful sleep.

I woke up screaming and I don't know why, but whatever I was dreaming about had to be pretty damn scary. Someone was incessantly shaking my shoulder, tugging me from the dreams' tether and back to reality. I shut my mouth and looked up as casually as possible. Imogen was standing there, her hand still on my shoulder and a frightened look on her face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I whispered.

"It's alright, I'm a pretty light sleeper anyway. Can't say the same for them, though..." She jerked her thumb at the sleeping girls: Janet, Faye and Yvonne. Janet was snoring. Faye's mouth was hanging open. Yvonne looked like an angel. Why couldn't I look like that while sleeping? Draco says I look like the devil child.

"Thanks for waking me up," I said sheepishly. "I can't remember my dream, but jeez, my throat kills." Imogen smiled weakly, then dropped down to the floor. I stared in alarm, but she was wriggling under my bed, returning with a squirming black mass. "You scared the crap out of your cat," Imogen said, chuckling a little.

"I can imagine," I said, rolling my eyes. Taking Sooty from her, I cradled him in my arms, crooning softly, and within seconds he was asleep. I replaced him by my feet, thanked Imogen again, and insisted she get some sleep.

"Well that was strange," I said thoughtfully. Yvonne, who I hadn't spoken to yet (and didn't have any plans to), mumbled sleepily in response. I turned over, desperate to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

"Bella! Donna?" Jett whispered in my ear.

"She prefers Bella."

"Bellaaaa?" Wyatt was poking my arm.

"Lala?" Again, the incessant shaking of my shoulder. Why? "Wake up!" Hunter was hissing. His clear voice cut through my fuzzy, sleep deprived brain like a knife. A jagged knife with a serrated edge. It _hurt_.

"Why?" I hissed back.

"We're in Defense!" My head shot up from its position on the table, where it had been resting comfortably for ten minutes. Snape seemed clueless, which I found mysterious, but I didn't much care. Let him remain so. Sleeping in class, isn't that -

"Detention!" Snape yelled. I gaped for a second before I realised his yell wasn't directed at me. "Again, Polle? I am _astounded_ you would dare to sleep in my lesson, more so because of your ridiculous behaviour yesterday!" Snape fumed. "Do you take pleasure in gaining detentions, Polle? It would seem so, seeing as you have racked up _two in two days_." Snape's tone was icy. He might as well have had icicles on his tongue.

Heh, funny mental image.

"Lestrange was sleeping too!" Polle said accusingly. I widened my eyes innocently as many heads swiveled in my direction.

"Do not lie to me. Furthermore, Lestrange has produced an acceptable quantity of work this lesson, whereas you have not."

Ooh, burn.

Also, thank goodness for Hunter, his note taking, and his incredibly curly handwriting.

**A/N: One of my favourite chapters, I think ^.^ If anyone's out there (last chapter was a ghost town), please review? What do you think of Polle? Also, your thoughts on Imogen would be nice. If anyone's there.**


End file.
